Adapt
by Kinroth
Summary: *Image by hamichiru on DeviantArt* The fallen human, that has been scorned by their own kind, falls into the underground in an attempt to escape their pursuers. How will the human react to the magical Monsters? How will the Monsters react to the magical Human? And what will become of those that are lost, twisted, or forgotten with this new piece to the puzzle? Rated T for cursing
1. Prologue

**Howdy! As you read from the summary, this story is going to be quite AU... However! I will try my best at portraying my thoughts through it, as we make our way through this adventure.**

 **And no, I am not giving up on my other story; Waiting for Change. I am simply trying to get these distracting thoughts out of my head, and what better way to do that, than to burn them out by writing them down! Yeah, that's a way to stop thinking about it.**

 **So, I'll probably have Waiting for change, this story, and two others (Yes, two others) I will update randomly depending on what one I want to work with, or what one people want more. Each story is very... Different.. You'll see when I write them. I'm sure they'll bring new experiences to the table, or at least I hope so..**

 **Well, enjoy the Prologue of this 'Magical' story!**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

-Memories/Dreams-

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Tiny white lights littered the blackened sky, with a full moon casting luminescent light across the forest trees.

 ** _Snap_**

A branch breaks, showing the culprit to be a small foot print of barely pubescent size, as the sound of light steps travels away from it at a quickened pace.

"Hff.. hff.. hff.. hrh.." A small figure pants, biting their bottom lip to stop themselves from crying out.

It wasn't fair.

They didn't ask for this.

They didn't want to be a freak, a monster, a threat...

Something hated, something feared..

They trekked up the mountain swiftly, a faint cyan glow emanates from their palm, being used as a light source for the thicker parts in the trees that were devoid of the moon's light.

They pause, panting heavily while leaning on the side of a tree.

They were so tired, they just wanted to lie down and fall asleep.

But yells not far behind them caught their attention, making them hastily turn around just in time to see a figure in a strange pose deep within the shado-

 _ **klcBFHH!**_

A sharp pain spreads from their shoulder, causing them to choke up and fall to the ground, holding the wound in shock.

"I got it! Hurry! It's over here!" A deep voice roared, that was then followed by the sounds of more approaching footsteps. ' _Why?'  
_  
They scrambled to their feet, before taking off up the mountain further as quickly as they could, the figure close behind them, yelling out to them.

The pain in their shoulder was causing a haze of tears to fill their eyes, before escaping down their cheeks as they ran.

They grasped their shoulder, taking in deep steady breaths. ' _Breath, calm down.. C-calm down, focus.. Just focus..'_

A green aura starts emitting from their hand, which then starts spreading across their shoulder, causing them to gasp in relief when the pain ebbs away to nothing.

"Damn it! I think it healed itself!" The voice spat out like venom, causing a deep feeling of contempt build within themselves.

Though they were used to feelings like that.

The crunching behind them was getting closer and closer, so they done something they only ever did for emergencies..

They looked back, and raised their palm.

Their pupils flickered a lightning blue for an instant.

 _ **ZRZZKK!**_

A nearby tree caught fire, a large chunk of the trunk being turned to ash, as the tree slowly creaked before falling and rising a wall of fire.

"Agh!" The figure yelled, recoiling back from the flames that suddenly appeared, before firing at them blindly.

The shot missed, but they still flinched, shooting a look behind them to see the person reloading their gun.

They turned back in front of them, quickening their pace up the mountain.

They swerve around a particularly large tree, before-

 _ **Crrck**_

They tripped over something, something _hard_ , causing them to fall to the ground.

And if they were to guess by the throbbing pain in their left ankle, they would say it was broken from the confrontation.

With the voices close by and getting closer, they struggle to their feet, hissing through their clenched teeth when they applied pressure on their left foot.

"I think I heard something! Over here!" The voice called, seemingly just on time for their predicament.

They look to see what it was they tripped on, where they saw a random boulder. ' _The top can't be much further.._ '

They turned back up the mountain, pausing when they see a small cave opening hidden behind some vines in the moonlight.

Was this their chance?

They limped over, not taking the chances to heal their ankle when it could alert their hunters, and got down on their belly to crawl inside.

Only moments after they got in, and reorganized the vines to be as hidden as possible, did they hear a group of loud stepping right outside the small cave mouth.

"What the- Where are they?! You let them slip by?!" A rough, deep voice boomed, commanding and forceful.

"What?! No! If anyone let anything slip by, it's you!" Another voice accused, deep but not as rough as the other.

The first voice sounded like it was about to say something, until a third voice cut in.

"Hey, cut it out you two!" The third voice said, "Now is not the time to be fighting among ourselves! That _thing_ is still out here, so I suggest you _both_ quit fighting every 5 minutes like a couple of high school drama queens, and get back to searching!" A few steps is heard, before the sound of clothes getting tightened, probably from a fist around someones collar.

"And we are _not_ safe until it is gone, one way, or another. Got it?" The third voice commanded harshly, and a few quiet murmurs of compliance's are heard shortly after.

"Good. Now get going!" The voice barked, followed by the sound of steps disappearing in the distance.

They released a breath they've been holding the entire ordeal, rolling over on their back while they panted.

They escaped, they actually escaped.

A faint feeling of bliss started to feel them, until they realized it would only be temporary, which caused them to instead be filled with dread.

What now? What do they do?

A few minutes pass as they contemplate this, before settling with healing their ankle first and foremost.

They sit up, groaning from the aches and pains all over their body, trying their best to ignore them to focus on the bigger issue.

They wrapped their hands around the ankle, and slowly closed their eyes as they focused once more.

The green aura returned, and brought with it a steady decrease in pain, until they were able to move it again with ease.

They let out a huff, looking at the entrance once more, before heading deeper into the cave.

They reckon they'll be safe here for awhile, at least..

After a bit of crawling, the cave opened up into a bigger area, where they could stand up to their full height.

They looked around, and aside from the pitch blackness of everything, they noticed a few vines stretching further into the cave.

They followed the vines down, making sure to at least have a faint glow in hand to see where they are going.

What makes them curious about the cavern, is that despite the obvious flora along the walls, ceiling, and floor of the cave, there doesn't seem to be any water on the surfaces.

In fact, its not even damp, just dry.

They thought they read before how most caves, if not all caves, in their region would contain water inside, if not at least a dampness on the walls from the humidity.

Their pondering stopped when they came across a strange black spot on the ground.

Odd, the vines seem to stop growing here.

Maybe it was an active lava flow?

No, that's silly, the vines would be burn-

They realize its a massive hole when they accidentally kicked a small rock onto it, only for the rock to fall _into_ it, and disappear from view.

They paused, waiting for the sound of rock hitting rock, as the stone would surely hit the bottom with an audible thud...

It never came.

They gulped, and started backing away slowly, when a vine grabbed around their ankle.

They instinctively leaned forward to stop from falling down, only for the vine to not let go, and causing them to trip forward, into the hole.

Their eyes shine brightly when they have a sharp intake of air, before a scream rips out of their throat as they plummet into the abyss.

The last thing they see was a bright light when their magic came into contact with something, causing their energy to drain instantly...

Before blacking out.

* * *

 **And that's it. I hope it works? I don't know where I'll be heading with this story (Like always) But I feel like it might be interesting.. I guess we'll just have to wait and see where it takes us!**

 **(Also, this might get updated in the future, I tend to do that a lot... I'm getting better, though! Maybe in a year, I won't have to fix my horrible mistakes! :D)**


	2. Chap 1: Dreams And Flowers

**Oh my.. it's been a REALLY long time.**

 **Actually, it's been about 3 months exactly, which is dreadful.**

 **I'm a horrible author..**

 **Thank you, to everyone who read my story, and stuck around this long to see it continue. I am so sorry this happened, but hopefully this will be worth the wait.. even though I know it isn't, and I should write a lot more..**

 **And now I need to update my other story, because that's something that needs done as well..**

 **Oh no...**

 **UPDATED: Fixed some grammatical errors, and replaced a few things here and there. Nothing that'll change the story in any major way, I assure you.**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

-Memories/Dreams-  


* * *

Dreams And Flowers

* * *

-Bright, that was the first thing they thought when they opened their eyes.

The second thing they noticed, was that they were in a starch white room.

The room was strange, there were contraptions and devices for unknown purposes laying about, and it was so silent that the blood rushing through their head was deafening.

They wanted to get up and look around, curious to where they were.

Until they weren't able to move.

Looking down, they saw leather straps holding them firmly against a metallic table, the binds tightly locked in place by some buckles.

They started feeling very uncomfortable.

What was this room for?

Where were they?

A door sliding open startled them, which they quickly looked over to see a man in a white lab coat enter the room, his face being covered by a combination of white fabric and tinted goggles.

They gulped, nervousness becoming very apparent in their features.

The man walked over, and loomed over them ominously.

He seemed to be studying them for a few seconds, thinking perhaps.

After a few seconds, he moves over to a counter a few feet away from the table, where there are an assortment of various sized syringes.

"W-Where am I?" They asked, but the man didn't even give pause.

He slowly hovered his hand over the syringes, before picking up the largest one, causing their eyes to widen.

"W-wait! W-what are you doing? What is t-that for?" They stutter out, trying to squirm out of their restraints.

But it was futile.

The man filled the needle with a pure black substance that moved around like a thick ooze from one of the machines, before flicking the tip a few times, seemingly ignoring their questions and distress.

"W-what is that? P-please, I don't know why I... I'm.." They trailed off when strange black ooze started to seep from the openings of the mans mask, sleeves, and every other crevice that lead to darkness.

Their eyes widen, and their efforts to escape was increased thrice fold.

The man started to choke, grabbing at his throat when the liquid covered his head, followed by muffled screams when his body succumbs to the same fate.

After a bit of thrashing from both persons, the pile of ooze settled on the ground, taking a very not human-like shape, like the body simply disappeared.

They started to whimper, pulling at the binds while watching the ooze bubble and boil violently, until it simply halted all movement and noise, causing them in return to do the same.

They stared for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened, when something started to emerge from the ooze.

It was white, and had a curved shape like an oval, was what they first noticed.

The next thing they noticed was that it had a crack on it, and...

And it had eyes, with a curved grin. ' _w-what?_ '

The thing, which they think is either a face or a mask, settled on top of the pile of ooze, staring at them with empty eyes and a curved malicious looking smile.

Then suddenly, it was standing up right.  


Or, for a more correct term, reformed into a more up right position, with the mask at the top.

The two persons stare at each other, one with heterochromia eyes of green and blue, and the other with small white pupils, neither moving as time ticked by.

The white masked figure, which reminds them of a cracked, deformed skull, _blinks_ a few times at them, before surveying the area curiously.

After a few seconds, it focuses back on them with a _look_ they couldn't describe, but it made their blood run cold with fear.

The figure raises a finger gingerly, cracking its mouth open, and taking a breath as if to speak.

They _scream_ bloody murder, as they begin thrashing around to break free from the binds, their eyes wide with fear and tearing up.

The figure flinches, taken aback by the sudden reaction, before trying to defuse the situation it unintentionally caused.

"A̛̕͜͞h̴̨͏̸̡!̴͘͞ ̵̨D̶̀͠͠o͘͝ ̴̕͞͝͞n̴҉̵̴͠ǫ̀͘t̸̷̡̕ ̧͝͏b̢ȩ̴͞ ̷̢̀͘͡a̸̧͠͝f̡̢̢͢͝ŕ̷̛͘a͢į̢͜d͘͜!͘҉ ̷̨̧Į͡ ̕͡m҉̛e̴͜͜a͟n̶̡ ͜҉͟ỳ̀́͢͟o̵̡͘u̸̵̵̕͡ ͢҉́͞͡n͏̴̧̀ó͝ ̷̴̸̵̕h̵́҉a̡͢͝͝ŗ̧̀͟͞m̷͘!̵͜͝" It spoke, its voice sounding like it was going through several voice filters, as it inched closer to them with it hands raised defensively.

Needless to say, it had the opposite affect than what was intended.

Their hands started glowing with white energy, which grew brighter until a crackling and sizzling is heard, followed by smoke, until..

 ** _SNAP_**

The binds break.

"Ý͢ơ̡u̴ ҉j͟ų̢s̢̡t̸̛́.̕͡.̛́ ͘Bu̢t͏ ̷ḩ̷́o͡w̴̴?̷" The creature was astonished, its skeletal eyes focused on them with surprise, as they jumped off the table and started backing away from it swiftly.

"S-stay back! Please!" They yell as they back away into a corner, their hands raised in a defensive stance, with a strange aura surrounding them, spherical in shape.

' _They look utterly terrified.._ ' it thought regrettably, before slowly lowering its hands to its side.

"D͏̵̛̀͢o̵҉͘n̡͏̸͞'̕͘͡͞͝t̸̶ ̢҉҉̷b̸̕e҉҉͏͘-̧̡͜͝ **_Kcḩ_**... do͘n'̢t be ͡àf͠r҉aid͡, I ̀wi̧lļ ̴n̴ot̛ h̨a͘r̨m͘ ͘y̴o͝u." That seemed to have gotten through, as they visibly relaxed greatly, much to its relief and theirs.

"I..̷. Am ͜s̛o̕rry,͝ I d͠i͜d͏ n̷ot͟ ̕t̕hink ìt waś ̀p̀o̕s͝si͢b̴le to ́app҉e͜a͜r ͘he̢r̛e.͝ Pl҉ea̷se ͟k͞noẃ ̕th̛a͢t t̶his̨ w͞as̢ n͞ot int̷entiònal͜. I ḿer̷e̛ly͠ w̨a̡nţe̕d̀ t͜ơ ̛se͡e,͢ no̸t i͘n͞te͞r̶fe͜rȩ.̧" It spoke, it's voice similar to an old recording with a thick layer of buzz.

"I.. I- Where am I? What is th- Wh- Who are you?" They force out, their voice small and clearly still scared and unsure.

"I͠.͢.͠.͞ ͟Wḩo I̕ ̴am͝ doesn'͏t ma͢t͡ter.. ̕N͠ot a͞nymo̕r̛e̡.̡ ̶But͡ ̷I͝ ̧c̢ąn͘ t͡el̶l̡ y̢o̶u ̵wher̵e̵ ̧w͝e ̛are..̶ ͠Y̴ou ͡śee,͏ we̴ ͢ar̷e ìn ̡y̧òu.̴ Or, m҉o҉re ͜p̨re͝ci͏s͟ely,̢ in̡ ͡yo͘uŗ d͡re̡am̧s. I d͞i̴d ņót ̵ex҉p͏e҉c̨t t͢h̕is ̧to ̴h͜a͘ppe͝n,҉ ̸but͢ I s͟u͘p͏p͝o͟s͞é it̡ ̢has ́s̨o̵met̵hi̷n͡g͝ to do w͞iţh t̕hát̡.." It gestures to their glowing hands, which they look at with knitted eyebrows, before dispersing the magic.

"I.. I don't know what that is.. I can just.. Just do it sometimes.. I'm sorry.. About yelling at you t-to stay back. I thought you were.." They let out a sigh, sliding down the wall to the floor.

The creatures smile turns to a more fond expression, before waving it's hand off in their direction.

"D̸on'͟ţ w̶o̶r̵ry͝ ̧a͡b̕o͢u͢t it̛,͏ i͠t ͠was͡ to be e̸x̀pec̨ted҉... ͟T̀o͜ b̀e̷ h͡one͡s̸t, I͞ am ̢h͡ap̕p̧y.. ̶T̨hi͝s is the ̀f̡irst͜ t̷ime I'͝ve bee̴n͟ ͟ab̧l͡e͢ ͢t̸o͜ ͢tal̕k͠ ͢t̵o ̕so͡meone͏ ̸r͝e̕al͠ ͝in̕.. I̷ d̢o̴n't e̵ven r͠eḿe͜mb̷er͏,̨ b͘u̧t the͝ ̢e͏x́pe̡rien͘ce is͞ ͟n͏ì-̛" It gets interrupted by a raised hand.

"Um.. I would love to talk with you some more, but.. I'm having a hard time understanding what you're saying.. Oh! Not to be rude o-or anything! but Is-.. Is there a way to fix that? That, um.. Static-y stuff?" They smile sheepishly, not sure of how to word it.

"No, ͡the̴re i̧s͢ ͞n̷o̴t̵. ͟N͏ot her͝e,̀ at ͟lèa̡śt. The ̵aḿo̴unt͟ ̴of ͝po̷w͝er r̕equ̶ir̵e̶d ̶to̢ h̀e̴a͝l͡ m̵e e͟ven ͘th͘e͘ ͢s͏l̕ig͏hte͘s͜t̵ bit wo͘u̶ld̵ ̀be̛ ̴i̡mmeas̨u͢r̢able͏, a͝nd͜ e͢v͞en ̨i͏f ̴y͞ou ͘ha̴d t̕hat͟ p͞o̕w͡er,́ ̛ho͜w͝ ̡wou̧l̡d̡ yo͠u be͏ ab͜l̴e to c̢ont̸r͡o̕l̨ an̕d̢ fo͘c-" A bright green light suddenly strikes the creature in the face, causing it to be taken aback and left stunned for a few seconds as the green light spreads across its body like a liquid.

On the other side of the room, they have their palms out facing towards the creature, their hands letting off steam as it glows the same color as the blast.

They wince, quickly pulling their hands to their chest to cover them, as sweat starts dripping off them like they just ran a 100 meter dash.

"Ow- ow ow _ow_... _Owww_ , my _hannnds_.." They whine, when suddenly something clicks.

"Wait, this is a dream. How can I feel... pain?" They look at their hands, which have an acute redness on the palms.

"... Ughh... My _head_... What... what did you-... _What?_ " The creature looks down at its body, which appears to be less of a pile of goo, and more of a tar soaked coat, with the cracks on its face all but gone now.

".. How did you- Wait, I.. I can talk! I mean, normally! This is- How- This isn't possible! What did you do?!" It shouts, though there is no anger behind it, but rather surprise, excitement, and a bit of confusion.

"I-I- Umm.. I just.. healed you? I don't know! You were saying something about _power_ and _heal_ , so I thought 'Hey, why not try that healing thing I can do' ... right?" The creature gives them a puzzled look, before looking back down at its body with a grin.

"Well, whatever it was.. Thank you, so very much. I've been like that for so long, I.. I can't tell you how thankful I am.. Truly. The mere fact that this could happen is unbelievable. I was static before, unaffected by most matter, and thus cannot affect the same, floating endlessly in nothing... But, with what you've done, I feel I can finally.. interact. Now I should be able to use the materials available to recreate my... Yes, it should be possible. I mean, the void isn't _completely_ empty, after all.. And maybe I can, if I set it to the right wavelength.. Yes, with that I ca-" The creature trails off, seemingly talking to itself more so than them now, which at the time they didn't mind at all.

Because the only thing they could think about was the fact that, instead of being feared, scorned, or hated for using their power, they were..

Thanked for it..

While the creature continues to theorize and plan from across the room, they felt a tightness in their chest.

It started as a small, uneventful pulse.

Until it slowly increased in volume and pace, until it felt like their throat might close up.

They were _thanked_ , not hated, nor feared..

But praised.

Praised for something, that for so long, they were despised for.

Treated as less for.

Experimented for.

Hunted for.

... Disowned for.

An urge to cry was getting harder to refuse, and even harder still to hide the signs.

"-then once he activates his side, and I activate mine at the right time between our planes through the connection, then surely- Hm?" The creature stops once they see the human is still sitting on the floor, with glistening cheeks and darkened damp spots on their shirt, their bangs covering their eyes. ' _Uh oh.._ '

He approaches them slowly, and bends down on, what would be, his left knee in front of them.

"Oh my.. Are you alright? I.. I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm just-Ogh!" The creature, for the umpteenth time, was surprised by the humans actions, for they seem to have hugged him rather tightly.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? If so, I can try to-"

"No.. I'm okay, it's just.. _snff._.. Y-you're welcome... Hah _'hic_ _'_... _you're welcome.._ " They spoke softly, humbly, and also slightly desperate to please, to feel useful.

The creature had _a lot_ of questions now, especially with the oddness of their behavior.

Than again, he has been detached from the world both physically and mentally for who knows how long, so maybe _he_ is the one acting strange? ' _No, that's silly. They definitely are the ones that are odd._ '

"... Gaster." They look up at him.

"What?" It peers down towards them, not in a way of superiority, but as one would to show endearment.

"W.D Gaster.. That is my name." Gaster smiles down at them fondly, which they didn't know how to respond to.

The whole scenario being completely foreign to them than what they're used to.

"Oh.. Frisk. I'll- _er_ , my name's Frisk." They said, giving back an anxious smile.

"Frisk.." Gaster returned the hug, lifting them up even though he is bent down, due to the height difference.

"Thank you, Frisk." Frisk's vision got blurry once again.

Having being thanked by name was a completely different feeling..

A stronger feeling.

They blinked a few times in confusion when the room seemed to be getting darker.

Gaster pulled away from them, and looked about the room.

"Ah.. You are waking up.." Gaster turns back to them, his smile bittersweet.

"It was nice to meet you, Frisk. But, I am afraid our meeting is coming to a close." Gaster stands up as the room grows darker.

"W-wait! I-I don't want to wake up! Please!" They try to get to their feet, but they suddenly feel very heavy, and are no longer able to move.

Gaster chuckles softly.

"Don't worry, I am sure we'll meet again sometime. Whether it be soon or distant I cannot say, but we will." They try again to get up, but they simply can't.

It feels like they are wrapped up in something, even though they aren't.

Gaster tilts his head slightly, observing them intently for a few seconds as they struggle against their sleep paralysis.

"Perhaps you are whom the legends speak of... Well, I guess only time will tell. Farewell, Frisk." Gaster waves as he's enveloped in darkness.

They blink-

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing that struck their senses.

It wasn't an unbearable pain, but it was still painful nevertheless.

Like an ache the next day after helping someone move, except all over their body.

 _ **ughh**_

Frisk sat up with a groan, rubbing their eyes with their palms.

And that's when they noticed that their hands _stung_.

They quickly pulled their hands away to look at them, where they saw they had an acute redness on the..

"W-what?" They looked around, but the room and that person, _Gaster_ , was gone.

Instead, the room turned into a cavern of sorts, and beneath them was a bed of Golden Flowers.

How are flowers growing in a cave?

Especially an entire bed of them at that?

Odd, they don't smell like anything, and you would think this many flowers would smell like _something_.

They get up on their feet, and started dusting off when they realized something.

The pollen made them feel... itchy.

Wait, wasn't there a type of yellow flower that was like, _really_ poisonous?

Was it only when ingested, or by skin contact?

Maybe both?

They blanched when they saw that their hands were coated in the pollen, which would have caused them to turn red if it was toxic...

And how long have they been asleep, breathing in this pollen?

Horrible thoughts emerged of them lying on the ground, convulsing while dissolving from the inside ou-

They decide to _very_ quickly dust off, almost stripping in the process, tripping over themselves and very sturdy small rocks repeatedly over the course of the next minute.

One particularly bad trip when they weren't paying attention in their wild flailing landed them right in the patch of flowers.

Again.

They weren't happy about this, and neither were the flowers, if they had any sort of sentient emotions that is.

And right on time from either sheer coincidence or otherwise, they started feeling a strong burning sensation in their throat and chest.

Which may have been created from the pollen, or their paranoia.

They didn't care which.

 ** _Fwshh_**

The burning disappeared, which bestowed instant relief to them and their worry.

How were they supposed to know if they can remove toxins?

Now with the danger avoided, at least to their liking, they surveyed the area more thoroughly this time.

They first walked close, but not _too_ close, to the flowers to look up the hole..

They couldn't see the top, or what the source of light even was.

Wasn't the cave pitch black?

How could light be coming from something that was pitch black?

And how are they even alive after falling such a distance?

After they pondered for a few minutes how it was possible, they found a tunnel that lead out of the room.

So, with nothing else better to do after seeing everything, and how little there was to actually see, they started heading down the path.

 _extremely cautiously._

They didn't know why, but this cave just felt off.

Like some sort of energy or aura was floating around them, and the fact that the entire cave felt like it was next to a power plant with all the tingly sensations going on.

Though they blamed the pollen for that.

At the end of the tunnel they saw some sort of gate, with huge pillars on both sides and a strange crest on top.

Frisk stood there for about a minute just staring at it, when they heard a slight rustling coming from within the gate.

After standing still for a few minutes, to either avoid being heard and found, curiosity finally took a hold of them and they slowly stepped through the gate, where they saw a single large yellow flower in the center of the room.

They didn't like this flower, it was too weird and out of place, like a perfectly good car in the street after a major hurricane or other disaster.

And the fact that they just heard rustling, which means whatever caused it _had_ to be close to that flower, because leaves are the only things that rustle like that, right?

So they hugged the wall, and started walking around the flower.

It was slow, tedious, and every short while they stopped completely to listen.

And when they reached about a fourth the way around the flower, they noticed something odd.

The flower was always facing them, and it had.. _something_ on it, they couldn't tell what though.

So, against their better judgement, they inched closer and closer to the flower, to see just what was up with it.

Where they saw it had a face..

And it was smiling at them..

They stopped thinking at this point, and just stared dumbfounded at it.

"Howdy!" It spoke, which caused a sharp chill to run up their spine.

They quickly pinched themselves to see if they were dreaming.

They winced from the pain.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey spoke cheerfully and upbeat, which made them slightly more at ease, but not as much as they would like to be.

"F-Flowey? Um, my name is-" Flowey closed his eyes and slightly shook his head, as if to tell them there's no need to explain.

"Hmmm.. You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!" Flowey hit the nail on the head, they never felt more confused about anything.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do." They didn't like the sound of it, for whatever reason.

Something just seemed off.

"Ready? Here we go!" Flowey proclaimed, and immediately after, they felt something.

Something tugging on their chest, like a piece of them was being drawn out against their will, and it made them feel vulnerable.

It made them afraid.

They clutched their chest, and tried to resist this feeling, to stop whatever it was being taken out before it was too late.

"...Egh.. Huh? Umm.. Let's try that again.. _Ahem_.. Here _we_ _go_!" Flowey announced again, a slightly confused look under his happy visage.

And again they resisted.

"S-stop!" Frisk shouted, and Flowey immediately halted what he was doing, and just stared at them with a raised eyebrow and confusion written all over his face, for numerous reasons.

"Please, stop.. I-I don't like it, it doesn't-.. W-whatever it is, can we.. n-not do it?" Frisk said with a pleading look, causing Flowey's expression to continue getting ever more confused.

How the heck did they _stop_ him from summoning their soul?

They shouldn't be able to do that, it's just not possible.

But it's not like that's going to stop him.

Not at all.

Flowey's expression shifted back to his happy-go-lucky facade surprisingly fast, and he started swaying back in forth as he spoke, like in a gentle breeze.

"What? No, silly! If I~ don't teach you, than who will? What kind of friend would I be to not help you out?" Flowey pouted.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt or anything! So trust me a little, okay?" Flowey said, giving them a big grin.

"You-.. You promise it won't hurt?" Frisk asked, and Flowey's smile grew wider.

"I promise. So don't fight it, okay?" He gave them a playful wink, which made them relax some, and even smile slightly.

"..Okay.." Frisk said quietly, holding their hands behind their back so they won't interfere further.

"Alright! Here we go!" Flowey once again tugged on their soul, and for the first time this whole ordeal, something was coming out. ' _there we go, finally! Still not normal that they can do that, but whatever. Now, it is time to-!..._ '

Frisk's soul emerged, and the both of them froze.

Frisk's heart, or _Soul_ , was Solid white with a few red lines across it's form.

But it wasn't a dull white or gray.

It was vibrant and pure, with the red lines like curvy veins on it that wrapped around it like a net, only much more dim and easily unnoticeable at first glance.

Frisk didn't know what to make of it, what _was_ this?

It felt so weird, and just looking at it made them feel vulnerable and anxious.

Especially with the way it's pulsing to the rhythm of their heartbeat, which is just creepy.

After a few seconds of staring at it, and not a sound coming from Flowey, they look towards him to see what the problem is.

Flowey looked _shocked_ to say the least, but seeing that they were looking at him, his expression quickly changed.

"O-Oh! Well, isn't that something! Mm! Yeah, that _is_ something, huh? ... You, uh, see that heart? That is your Soul! The very culmination of your being!" Flowey kept up his facade, though it was proving difficult with their soul the way it was. ' _What is WITH this human?!_ '

"My-.. My soul?" Frisk stared down at their soul, mesmerized by its presence and even lightly touched it, which sent a shiver down their spine.

"Yup! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Frisk looked up at him questionably, which Flowey smiled widely at.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Frisk blinked at that.

It started sounding more and more surreal by the minute.

Than again, it _is_ a talking flower.

Named Flowey.

They wonder why they haven't questioned these things yet, or why they are seemingly okay with it.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" This felt like a dream, like some children's book came to life and they fell smack dab in the middle of it.

"Yes!" Frisk shouted, a _little_ louder and more desperate sounding than intentional, which they quickly covered their mouth afterward, embarrassed.

But it seemed Flowey didn't mind, and just continued without missing a beat.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked once again at them, and Frisk actually managed a quiet giggle.

They felt like they were going to cry, so they opted to laughing.

It seems like a dream, but it isn't.

This is _real_ , this is happening right in front of them, yet they still can't believe it.

It was too good to be true, right?

After he winked, 5 small white dots appeared out of nowhere behind Flowey, Which instantly caught Frisk's attention.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through..." Flowey, for a second, looked lost. ' _Oh crap, didn't think I'd get this far.._ '

"Little white..." Frisk tilted their head, wondering why he was pausing. ' _Come on, what was it.._ '

" "Friendliness Pellets." Frisk's smile disappeared, and even Flowey looked off for a second.

Friendliness Pellets?

And the way he said it, made it sound like he made it up on the spot..

Maybe Flowey never actually gave it a real name before, and so he makes one up whenever he uses it?

That _could_ be fun, like some sort of game involving synonyms.

Well either way, they weren't going to judge others for their naming ability, that's just plain rude.

"Are you ready?" Flowey asked with a large grin. ' _So close now, come on.._ '

They eagerly nodded, and the pellets started to move.

"Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said, watching them very closely.

They took a step forward, until they realized all the pellets were heading straight towards them.

Strange, Flowey made it sound like they would be moving all over the place to catch them, but all they have to do is stan-

 ** _TCK TCKTCTKTCK_**

The pellets hit, and Flowey's facade drops, and is replaced with a visage of large teeth and a sadistic smile.

"You Idi- ah?" Flowey's face quickly changed back when he saw the human looking at him with a confused, and slightly shocked expression.

"U-uh... W-well, did it work? I-.. I don't feel anything different, really.. What is it supposed to feel like?" Frisk asked honestly, and Flowey's expression went blank. ' _What? I.. Missed? No, I hit, I'm sure of it.. But, they- it doesn't-... This doesn't make sense.. This is supposed to work.. Why isn't it working?!_ '

".. Flowey? Are you okay?" Flowey blinked a few times, before smiling again, though there was some noticeable sweat on his forehead now. ' _Keep calm, it's okay, everything is ffffiine.. Yeah.._ '

"Y-yeah! Everything is hun- just great, no need to worry about me! Mnm! Not at all.." Flowey quickly looked over at their soul again.

 **[*Act]**

 **[*Check]**

Flowey's eyes grew three sizes that day, and his jaw figuratively and literally hit the floor.

 **[*The Fallen Human 999? ATK 999 DEF 998/999 HP]**

 **[*A human with an abnormally powerful soul]**

 **[*They seem familiar]**

"Flowey? What's wrong? Did- did I do something wrong?" Frisk looked over themselves, then at their soul, before looking back at Flowey, whose expression is still in total shock. ' _W-W-What is with those STATS?! Who-What IS this thing?!_ '

A few drops of sweat started to form on Frisk's face, as they looked around and tried to figure out what the problem was.

Is he in pain?

"Flowey..?" What happened to him? _'I'm dead. I'm so dead. I can't stop this, I can't even HURT this! Oh golly, I'm a Dead Flower planting!_ '

Did _they_ do this?

"Flowey, _please_ say something... F-Flowey?" They didn't know what was happening. _'This is my fault, this is completely my fault. I played with the resets too much, and now THIS happens. What do I do? do I reset again? what if TWO show up then?! What then?!_ '

Their first friend, Flowey, still had that _expression_.

It looks like he is in so much pain, and his face is covered in sweat.

How a flower even sweats is beyond them, but flowers weren't supposed to talk or see or.. _anything_ else really..

But now, because of them, he looks like he's suffering.

They did this, it had to be them, there's no other reason this would happen.

they didn't want to mess up again, to be hated again..

So they panicked.

"Flowey, I-I.. I-Don't worry, I-I can fix this! Just- One second!" Frisk raised their hands towards Flowey, palms outward, and tightly closed their eyes as they focused. ' _Breath.. Calm... hhh... Relax..._ '

A green glow began to shine from their palms, directly from the skin itself, which brought Flowey out of his Stupor. ' _W-what?_ '

Their palms grew brighter, And a familiar Liquid-like orb shot out towards Flowey at an impossible speed.

Obviously faster than he could react.

 ** _Psshhh_**

The green aura covered him instantly, like throwing a blanket over a small cup.

After a few moments of the magic taking effect, it simply disappeared, and Frisk lowered their hands where they saw that Flowey was okay, if only because his expression finally changed. ' _Oh... Thank goodness.._ '

However, Flowey was on a different side of the Spectrum all together, staring at the ground in front of him like it offended him. ' _What.. was that?_ '

He looked up towards them, which they responded with a sheepish wave and smile. ' _Did they just..._ '

"Did you just.. _Use_ magic?" Flowey asks in a tone that suggests even the notion that they can is ridiculous.

"M-Magic? ... Wait, MAGIC?! That's- Like actual _magic_?! Is that what it is?!" They were awestruck by this revelation.

It wasn't Aliens, nor a disease, or even a biological weapon.

It was _magic_.

After all this time of being mere fiction and myth, all this time of trying to figure out what it was...

The answer was right in front of them the whole time.

"You can use magic." Flowey stated, more to himself than them, his expression completely unreadable at this point.

"I can use magic.." They repeated, looking down at their hands in a new light.

I mean, sure, knowing what it is doesn't change the fact that they still have it, and have had it all this time.

But at the same time, it's like learning that the old dusty vase in your attic is worth a fortune.

Same thing, hasn't changed, but is now looked upon differently.

It made them feel better about themselves.

".. What did you do to me?" Now it was Flowey's turn to get nervous, because whatever they done, it's making him feel... weird.

"Oh, I.. ha, I guess it's kinda silly now that I-.. Um, I thought you-.. I thought something bad happened, so.. I just tried to heal you? I'm sorry.." Frisk internally berated themselves for panicking like that.

They didn't want Flowey to dislike them or hate them, and jumping to conclusions about someone can do just that.

"Heal me?" Flowey was slightly relieved, but there was this nagging feeling he really didn't like.

"Yeah! Li-like, _uh_... to fix anything that was wrong? I-I don't know, you just looked like you were in pain, _or something.._ " They chewed on the inside of their cheek out of awkwardness.

"Right, right." Flowey shifted uncomfortably, his happy front getting harder to keep up, and the worst part was he didn't even know why.

Frisk noticed this.

"Are you sure? I mean, if anything's bothering you.. Maybe I can help?" Frisk sat on the ground a few feet away from Flowey, who seemed to be having a hard time.

"I said I'm **fine**." Flowey growled, his visage turning very angry, very suddenly, which startled Frisk.

"..I-I'm sorry, it's just... y-you're crying, so I thought-" Flowey froze.

"What did you... just _say?_ " Flowey lifted one of his vines, and wiped it across his face.

Sure enough, it was wet, which caused Flowey to blanch.

"You-.. You're c- _crying_?" Flowey couldn't believe it. _'I'm crying? What, why the hell am I crying?! What is this?!_ '

"You.. You _done_ something to me, didn't you?! You.. YOU-" Frisk quickly stood up, and started to nervously sweat while waving their hands back and forth defensively.

"W-wait! I-I just healed you, I didn't-! I didn't do anything else! I swear!" Flowey wasn't having it.

A few rings of friendliness pellets encircled them suddenly, making them flinch.

"F-Flowey?" Frisk asked, horrified by the turn of events.

"You... **just DIE.** " Flowey growled, his face contorted into something out of a nightmare, while the pellets started closing in rapidly.

"What?! No- I'm sorry! Please, I didn't- I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I.. _I'm so sorry.._ " Frisk started tearing up.

They messed up, and because of that, they lost a friend.

Their first friend..

And regardless whether either noticed it or not, for one reason or another, the pellets slowed ever so slightly.

 _ **Fsshh**_

Flowey looked to his left, where he saw a fireball floating in place for a few seconds, before smacking him in the face.

"OW!" Flowey was ripped out of the ground, and thrown off to the side, causing the pellets to disappear, and Frisk's soul to go back inside them.

Frisk was in shock, completely frozen in place, while something else started walking closer.

"What a terrible creature,-" A feminine voice says, coming from some strange robed creature that reminded them of a goat.

"torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." Frisk started backing away from this creature slowly while it was looking off towards where Flowey flew.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child." The creature took a step forward, her stance showing she means no harm.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." They relaxed a bit.

"T-Toriel? I-.. I don't.." A few tears ran down their face, which caused Toriel to become deeply concerned.

"Oh! Oh dear. Are you okay? Don't worry, everything's alright now. You're safe." Toriel bent down on one knee in front of them, placing a comforting hand on their shoulder.

They started sobbing. _'oh dear.._ '

Toriel took them in a warm embrace, hugging them close, which only made them sob louder.

"Shh, it's okay, my child.. I will not harm you. You are safe." Toriel said soothingly, gently rubbing their back.

Why did it hurt so much?

They just met her, yet already they feel safe with her.

They could feel the warmth she was giving off, the _love_ she had for them despite the fact that she knows nothing about them.

It hurt knowing that this stranger loved them so much, when not even their own family...

They started quieting down, much to Toriel's relief.

"Are you better now, my child?" Toriel asked, which they respond by slowly nodding their head against her shoulder.

"That's good. Just relax, everything is fine now. I won't let anything harm you." Toriel continues to comfort them, trying her best to calm them completely.

After about a minute they stop sobbing altogether, with only a sniffle here and there.

Toriel breaks the embrace, gently letting go as she stands back up to her full height.

"I come through here everyday to check if anyone has fallen, and I'm glad I did. I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't shown up." Toriel looks off to where the flower flew with a slight glare, before turning her soft gaze back upon them.

Frisk looks at the ground for a moment, absentmindedly biting their bottom lip. ' _Was Flowey a bad person? He seemed nice, until I messed everything up.. But, maybe he really wasn't good.._ '

"... I'm Frisk..." They mumble a _bit_ too quietly.

"What was that?" Toriel leans down a bit.

"I.. I'm Frisk, it-it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Toriel." Frisk says with a slight bow, which Toriel just stares incredulously at. ' _My, how well behaved.._ '

"Why, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Frisk, _haha_!" Toriel chortles, while Frisk just smiles at her reaction.

It was so pleasant, like the calm after a storm.

Or was it before a storm?

They don't actually remember, maybe both?

"Well, shall we be off then? Come, I will guide you through the catacombs, Frisk." Toriel says as she offers her hand, which they happily take into both of theirs.

"Okay!" The two of them make their way to the entrance of the catacombs, both with a smile on their face and a hand in their palm.

* * *

Under the soil, Flowey stares confused at the surrounding dirt.

Why isn't the reset working?

Is it because of _them_?

It has to be, there's no other explanation.

".. _Eugh.._ " Flowey groans, this strange feeling is getting stronger.

Whatever they done, whatever form of ' _healing_ ' they used on him is having the negative effect.

And he can't reset to fix it..

This just isn't his day.

He decides to burrow through the ground, to keep an eye on them from a safe distance.

As he does, he doesn't notice the tiny, small speck inside of him.

Impossibly small, white and dim, but growing.

And just what exactly it means for him.

* * *

 **So.. There we have it. Yeah, the last chapter was about 1,500 words long, while this one broke 5,000... I just need to find a way to stick to it, and not get burnt out at the same time..**

 **Well, Review and let me know what you think about it so far.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you can be patient for the next chapter.**

 **I am NEVER giving up on my stories, even if they don't update for who knows how long. So, always know, the story WILL continue sometime.. Just might be awhile.. but hopefully not too long!**

 **Take care.**


End file.
